


break my broken heart

by demonhunterknight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Big impala energy, Damn sam is tall, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean falls in love, Demon Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt Dean Winchester, Injury, Lovesick Dean Winchester, Major Character Injury, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader Loves Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Reverse French Mistake (Supernatural), Sam Winchester is So Done, She can't tell them what happens in the future, Sort of like a french mistake, The Impala - Freeform, castiel thinks its profound, dean accidentally hurts reader, dean doesn't see amara he sees the reader, dean is honestly a puppy, dean lets the reader drive his baby, does she get sent back, god even ships it, kiss, reader bakes a pie, reader ends up in the supernatural universe, reader gets injured, sam is shipping it hard, sam is shocked, this causes angst, will they find out how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhunterknight/pseuds/demonhunterknight
Summary: The reader gets stuck inside the supernatural universe, will she make it out, or will she stay and help the brothers.





	break my broken heart

You let out a groan and sit up, rubbing your eyes as you did so, you had a pounding headache and you cursed under your breath.

“Holy mother of sin” You breathe, and blink quickly a few times, until you heard a voice speak.

“Did you just say holy mother of sin?” A voice asks, and you spin your head around, eyes wide. You turned to the person that spoke and let out a small squeak.

“Oh my fucking god, Misha?” You ask, and the man squints his eyes at you, frowning.

“No, I’m Castiel” He says, and you look at him sceptically, and then look at the room you were in.

“This… This looks like the bunker…” You start, and pull your legs closer to your chest, and you watch as ‘Castiel’ stands from the chair he was sitting in.

“You are in the bunker, I am sorry, this must be confusing” He says, as a figure appears In the doorway, you turn to look at the huge man and gasp.

“Jared?” You say, and he frowns at you.

“I’m Sam” He begins, nodding at Castiel as he leaves the room, and takes his place on the chair, turning to face you.

“You’re not Sam, you can’t be, he’s just a character” You start, and shake your head. “God this is a freaky dream” You say, and Sam looks at you sympathetically, giving you those puppy eyes, and you had to look away.

“Well, the thing is, we think you kind of, and we don’t really know how to explain it, but we think somehow you ended up in our world, instead of your own, but not even Cas knows how or why” He says, and you nod at him slowly.

“Wait so it’s a reverse French mistake?” You ask, remembering the episode, and Sam looks at you in confusion.

“What’s a French mistake?” Another voice asks, and you turn to see Dean, and you almost stop breathing.

“Damn..” You mumble under your breath, and then stop, praying that he didn’t hear. But judging from his reaction he didn’t and you explain.

“Umm, it’s an episode on Supernatural, where you guys get stuck in our-my world because of Balthazar” You say, and Sam nods, remembering the occasion and Dean grimaces.

“You’re from the world where Sam marries Ruby?” He asks, sceptically, and you nod at him, watching as he runs a hand through his hair.

“Right, well, we have no idea how to send you back, so, you’ll have to stick around for a while” He says, and then gestures at the room you’re in.

“I guess this is your room now” He says, and then looks at Sam who turns to him, then back at you.

“Dean’s room is just across the hall, mine is a bit further away, so it’s easier to go to him if you need anything” he says, and you nod. Dean’s room was across the hall from you. This is definitely a dream you think.

“Okay” You finally say, and then stop.

“Wait what season is this?” You ask, and look at Sam and Dean. And they look at you.

“Ummm, I have no idea, why?” He asks, and you shake your head.

“Name big events that have happened” You say, looking between the two, and Dean steps forward. Rolling up his sleeve, and showing you his arm, and you stop breathing again, staring at the mark that’s practically centre metres away.

“Y-You have the mark of Cain” You say softly, and Dean nods.

“Got it less than a month ago, sweetheart, you able to tell what season it is now?” He asks, and you nod.

“Season nine” You barely whisper, and he looks at you.

“You know how to get rid of this thing?” He asks, and you nod at him.

You see him freeze, and Sam does too. His eyes watch you as you take in a deep breath of air.

“You know how to get rid of it?” Sam says, and you nod before looking towards Dean once more.

“But wait have you – mnph” You begin, but the words don’t come, and you feel like you can’t breathe. Your hand reaches up to your throat.

“Have you – hnph” You try again, and the brothers look at you frowning.

“I can’t say it” You say, and they frown. Dean looks at you and sits on the edge of your bed.

“What do you mean you can’t say it, what can’t you say” And you look at him, you were trying to ask if he’d killed Abbadon, but you couldn’t.

“I’m trying to ask you if you’ve – ah” You say, a hot pain shooting through your head. And Dean’s hand is on your shoulder, rubbing your arm, looking at you in concern.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong” He asks, and you hear the flutter of wings, looking up you see Castiel watching you.

“Dean, she is unable to speak of event’s that are going to happen in our future, I’m guessing if she does it causes her pain” He says, and you look at him.

“What?” You ask. “But why?” And he looks at you.

“To stop you changing our future, if I am correct and you do know things about our future, you’re unable to change them, you have to let them play out the way the will naturally, without your interference” He says, and Dean frowns.

“What sort of crap is that? Cas she knows how to get rid of the mark” He says, angrily, his hand still on your arm, which you now notice, and you feel your face heat up slightly.

“I’m sorry Dean, it’s just how it works. If she knows how to get rid of the mark, it means she learnt it from her world, which means she learnt it from you” He says, and Dean turns to look at you.

“Is that true?” He asks, and you nod at him, reaching up a hand to rub your forehead, and you hear him let out a sigh.

“Well first we gotta kill Abaddon and then we can find a way to get rid of the son of a bitch” He says, and you turn to look at him.

“That’s what I was trying to ask” You say, and he looks at you confused.

“Ask what, whether she’s dead?” Sam asks, and you nod. Dean looks at you, and then slowly moves his hand off your shoulder.

“Well, she’s not” He says, and you pull a face. Dean watches you for a moment, then speaks.

“Wait, we never found out your name” He says, and you look at him.

“Y/n” You say, and he nods, before asking you another question.

“Where are you from?” He asks, and you look at him and reply.

“Y/C” And he nods, then looks up at Castiel.

“You think there’s a version of her here?” He asks, and Castiel shakes his head.

“No, there is not, I checked, she is the only version” He says, and Sam speaks.

“Well what if they swapped places, and the other Y/n is in her world” He says, and again Castiel shakes his head.

“No, I did a thorough check Sam, I am certain there is no existence of another y/n” He says, and in a second he’s gone. You stare at the spot where he stood and Dean smiles at you.

“Don’t worry you’ll get used to it” He says, and you shake your head.

“Sorry it’s just that when they do it on set, Misha has to lie down on the floor really quick, so he’s out of camera shot” You smile slightly, and Sam shakes his head.

“Well, I’ll leave you two to it” He says, and Dean nods his head, before looking at you.

“You know, it’s nothing like the show” He says, and you look at him.

“huh?” You say, and he gestures to the room.

“This life, it ain’t as glamorous as that show makes out” He says, and you shake your head.

“You’ll be surprised how un-glamorous they make your lives out to be” You say, and he watches you.

“is that so?” He asks, and you nod at him, before looking down at the floor, then back up.

“Weird question” You say, and he looks at you.

“Shoot” He says, and you look at him.

“Can I see the impala?” You ask, and he grins at you, standing up and offering a hand. Which you take.

“Nothing weird about that question at all” he smiles, and leads you out of the room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You stare down at the glistening black paint of the car, grinning to yourself, as you walk along the side of the car, tracing your hand of the wing mirror, before looking up at Dean, who is watching you with a smile on his face, and you look back down at the car.

“She’s beautiful” You breathe, and he smiles at you.

“Yeah, she is” He says, not taking his eyes off you and you look back up at him, and rest you hand nervously on the passenger door before nodding at it.

“Can I?” You ask, and he nods, and you open the side door, before climbing inside, gushing at the soft leather seats, and swinging your legs into the car, before staring down at the dashboard.

“Oh my lord” You say, closing your eyes, opening when you hear the driver’s side of the door open, and Dean climbs inside, smiling at you before closing the door.

“Wanna take her for a drive?” He asks, and you stare at him.

“Seriously?” You ask, and he nods.

“Damn serious” He says, jingling the keys in front of you, and you nod your head.

“Holy crap yes” You say, and shut the passenger door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You watch as the rows of hedges pass by the window, becoming blurry shades of green and olive. You turned your attention away from them and turned to look at Dean, watching him as he drove, you still didn’t want to think this was real, I mean, there were so many times you’d dreamed of this, and now, here you were sitting next to him, less than an arms reach away, and you could make out every freckle across the bridge of his nose, and the way the light hit his eyelashes, and the way his tongue flicked out to wipe across his bottom lip. And it was a marvellous sight.

Noticing you staring, Dean turned his attention away from the road to smile at you.

“Bet you’re still adjusting huh?” He asks, and you nod, smiling at him.

“Yeah, it’s weird, waking up in a random place, with people you know so much about, and they don’t even know you exist” You say, and he nods, looking back at the road, and then at you.

“Well, I was pretty surprised when you just fell out of thin air, I had to run to catch you” He says, and you look at him, frowning.

“What?” You ask, and he turns to look at you, and then quickly back at the road, before back to you once more.

“You don’t remember?” He asks, and you shake your head.

“The first thing I remember is waking up in the bunker” You say, and he nods, breathing in before speaking.

“Well then, I’ll fill you in….”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sits at the table, laptop closed, and pushed away from him, he lets out a sigh and runs a hand through his hair. He glances towards Dean who flicks through one of his erotic magazines idly, occasionally take a swig from his beer bottle, he looks up at Sam and lowers the magazine.

“I got something on my face?” He asks, and Sam shakes his head, chuckling slightly.

“No, I just find it weird that we haven’t ran into a case yet, I mean normally we fall straight into the next one” He explains, and Dean nods, closing his magazine.

“Yeah, well I guess we just have to wait for one to fall onto us this time” He says, standing a stretching his legs, while the sound of angel wings filled the room.

“Dean, Sam” Castiel greets, and the brothers smile at him.

“Hey Cas, you got anything for us?” Dean asks, and the angel shakes his head.

“Unfortunately no, I was just here to check on the situation” He says and nods towards Dean’s arm, who instinctively rubs his arm, and looks at the angel.

“Well, we’re no closer to finding Abaddon, and Crowley hasn’t been much of a help” Dean says, and Castiel nods.

“Well, It is probably best to keep searching, I’m doing the same, but there is still the situation in heaven, so I don’t know when I will check in next” Castiel says, and disappears without a goodbye, and Dean sighs and turns to look at Sam.

“He has gotta stop doing that” He says, and Sam laughs a little, before opening his laptop.

“Yeah well, we better keep looking, it’s not like the solution is just gonna fall from the sky” He says, and Dean nods.

Then the bunker lights shut down, and the siren goes off, Sam gets on his feet, and so does Dean, pulling a gun from his pocket and taking the safety off.

“You think it’s Abaddon?” Sam asks, and Dean shrugs.

“Well if it is, we’re fucked, Crowley has the blade remember” He says, and Sam looks towards his brother, nervous.

Then a figure falls out of the air, stands for a moment before stumbling towards Dean, and then towards the floor. He rushes forward, his gun tucked back in his pocket, and catches her in his arms just before she hits the ground. He sits on the ground with girl in his arms and looks up at Sam.

“I think we need Cas”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Really?” You ask, and Dean nods at you, you look down, face flushed in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry” You say and Dean looks at you.

“What for?” He asks, and you shrug tugging at the edge of your jacket, which you suddenly notice isn’t yours and you look up at Dean.

“Who’s this?” You ask, and Dean looks at you, and then down at your jacket.

“Mine” He says, shrugging, and you feel your face heat up again, before looking out of the window, not talking for a moment, before you feel Dean nudge you, and you turn to look at him.

“What’s up?” He asks, and you shrug, looking down and intertwining your fingers together.

“I just, you guys deal with so much all time, and I don’t want to add to your problems” You say, and he looks at you, before pulling the impala over into a side lay-by. He turns off the engine, and turns to look at you, shuffling his body so he’s facing you.

“Look, we deal with shit all the time, yeah, but that doesn’t mean we aren’t gonna help you” He starts and you look at him, watching as he thinks about what to say. “It’s not like it’s your fault you fell out of nothing, and besides, I sure as hell ain’t gonna leave you somewhere so someone else can get you” He says, and you nod slowly, and then he stops.

“Wait a minute” He says, and you look at him frowning.

“What?” You ask, and he turns back to you, eyes widened slightly, and you watch him.

“If Cas noticed your presence, that means other angels did too, and possibly demons too” He says, and you stare at him. “We gotta get Cas to do his angel mojo on you” He says, and you frown.

“Angel mojo?” You ask, and he nods.

“He did this thing, to me and Sammy, basically an anti-angel tracker” He explains and you nod.

“Oh the enochian on your ribs” You say, and he nods, chuckling slightly, looking at the road.

“Weird that you know all this stuff about us, how much do you know?” He asks, turning to face you, and you hesitate, before speaking.

“A lot” You say, and think before speaking. “The show goes into a lot of detail, you know, about your life, and your childhood, things that you don’t people, things that you don’t… things that you don’t tell Sam” You say, and he nods at you. The chuckles.

“So you know about all my chick flick moments huh?” He asks, and you nod, and he looks at you for a moment, and moves closer.

“Well, seeing as you know so much about me, I think it’s only fair I learn some stuff about you” He says, and you nod at him.

“What do you want to know?” You ask, and he looks at you smiling.

“Everything”


End file.
